Deflation Mode
.]] Deflation Mode is a special mode introduced in Bloons TD 4 Expansion and it has also come to every game after that (excluding Bloons TD Battles). It is an endurance mode. In Deflation Mode you start out with 50,000 money, but popping bloons won't give you money. Banana Farms are disabled. No income is given at the end of a round, despite the round's comment saying "????? Money Awarded". You will not be able to get any additional money during the game, making this mode extra hard. Cash Injection and the Supply Drop upgrade for the Sniper Monkey are all disabled. This mode can be very challenging because the player cannot make any more money. Helpful Premium Items *Monkey Tycoon: Allows towers to be freely ajusted mid-game if they prove inadequate. *Double Cash Mode: An extra $50,000 money can come in handy making a total of $100,000! *Bigger Beacons: Monkey Villages give discounts in a wide radius, saving a lot of money. *Special Agents: Can be very helpful for adding more firepower and supporting other towers, especially Meerkat Spy, which can save the player from buying a Monkey Village with the Radar Scanner and Super Monkey Storm which effectively delay game overs by a round per use. Tips/Strategies *Use Monkey Villages, Specialties and Specialty Buildings to have lower prices. *Use Sun God, Arctic Wind and Spike Factories to get far in this mode. Also Dartling Gunners can help. *Technological Terror is bad to use in this mode, because the ability requires much time to recharge, it can't pop Camo Bloons and it is very expensive. *The Dart Training Facility Level 3 can be useful, as it gives a free Dart Monkey every ten rounds. While it may not always be useful, it can be useful at corners or for bloons that get away. *In BTD5, the Banana Farm on Deflation Bug is very helpful as it allows to get more money. *Use Special Agents! Special agents do not cost any money (unless at the special agents center) so they are good use. Trivia *Monkey Town, an upgrade of the Monkey Village, increases the money bonus; but if you buy this, it doesn't have any effect. *In Deflation Mode, you start at round 30, or 21 in Bloons TD 4 Expansion. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, it is possible to earn more money by using the Heli Pilot's ability and Bloon Trap. These will only earn a few thousand cash, and gives lives instead of cash every second time, but if multiple are bought, it is possible to get a Temple of the Monkey God. Glitches *In Bloons TD 4 Expansion, if you save the game, when you go to Bloons TD 4 it will take you to the Firecracker track in the round where you saved with the towers and money that you had when you saved. *Banana Farms are disabled in this mode, however, by using the hotkey ' ' for Bloons TD 4 Expansion and the hotkey for Bloons TD 5, it is still possible to place them. They will not give the player any money, but in Bloons TD 4 Expansion they can give lives if the Premium Upgrade Healthy Bananas is purchased. Category:Modes Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS